Coffee
by Shiny-kun
Summary: Ulquiorra finds a… unique new way to get coffee. GrimmUlqui, Yaoi


Title:

Title: Coffee

Author: Shiny

Rating: R

Pairing: GrimmUlqui

Summary: Ulquiorra finds a… unique new way to get coffee. GrimmUlqui, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Alas, Shiny regrets to inform you that she owns squat!

Warnings: Yaoi (boy on boy), PWP (plot? What plot?), smut (smut). Do not flame. All flames with be sporked to their doom. _DOOM_

XxX

Coffee

XxX

Grimmjow never understood the merit of these meetings he was supposed to attend. He never understood _why_ they were sitting around _twiddling their fucking thumbs_ when there were battles to be had and blood to be shed. He had mentioned this on several occasions, only to be scolded by Ichimaru for bad language and then shot down by _that little fucking punk _Ulquiorra.

He would kill the little shit if he wasn't fucking him

He found himself unconsciously grinding his teeth and clenching a fist. He let out a vicious snarl and then relaxed further into his chair. From his comfy chair by the window, he hear a groan the heralded all his _fucking little emo problems._

Grimmjow got up, butt-naked as the day he was born and dehollowized, and stalked over to his bed. He stood by it, angrily eyeing the figure that was splayed so tantalizing on it. Pale sheets were wrapped sinuously around the equally pale body, baring most of its occupants flesh. Eyes were shut, lashes fluttering against alabaster cheeks and cyan lines.

If Grimmjow wasn't so thoroughly pissed, he would have ravished the (un)living hell out of the superior Espada. So, now not only was he pissed off, he was hard now too. Enraging him more, he savagely made to kick the side of the bed, which his companion was on.

Like lightning, a pale hand shot out, grabbed his leg to halt his actions. Then, quicker than Grimmjow could grasp, the hand flung him over the bed and onto the vacant side. When he realised what had happened, he already had his bedmate straddling his lap, hands pinned on either side of his head.

"Fucker," the sixth Espada growled

Grimmjow ground his teeth as the sinuous figure ground his hips against Grimmjow. The blue-haired Annarcar hissed at the contact, his erection throbbing painfully. Emerald eyes were trained on his blue ones, staring unyielding.

"You have such… eloquent ways in the mornings, Sexta," Ulquiorra said, voice carrying no expression.

"Blow me!" he hissed, face contorting in a fearsome scowl.

"I'd rather not," Ulquiorra said, grinding his hips sensuously against Grimmjow, but that did little to stimulate him. He watched Grimmjow struggle to keep his anger in check, and allowed himself some amusement.

He removed one of his hands from Grimmjow's wrist and quickly moved it to the base of his neck. He grabbed onto the blue locks there and roughly pulled his head back, forcing it back into the pillow. Grimmjow moved his hand to pull the _little fucker_ off of him, but froze at the warm breath that was now flittering across his exposed neck.

Ulquiorra allowed himself a small smile as the usually crass and boisterous Espada all but froze under him. He brushed his lips down the column of flesh, eyes locked on those of Grimmjow's. Grimmjow would have smacked him off, but he was incredibly weary of the much more powerful Espada paying attention to his exposed neck.

Ulquiorra pulled his head back further, feeling strand of hair ripping out the larger Espada. He simply grabbed more hair, pulled harsher and grazed the skin of his neck with teeth. He heard Grimmjow give another hiss, although this one was much throatier.

Grimmjow was a simple creature. He spoke what came to mind, no barrier between mind and mouth. The only passions he seemed to possess were violence, getting in trouble and sex. Ulquiorra found a way to curb two of those passions, at least. He found a problem, however, in the fact that Grimmjow did not have normal sex. No, he had no holds barred, mind-twisting violently sadomasochistic sex.

Satisfied that Grimmjow had redirected his passions, Ulquiorra had to exert more force to steady the larger and more inherently violent man. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock as he felt himself flung off the larger man.

Grimmjow had him pinned face-down on the bed, showing an alarming amount of strength. Ulquiorra was shocked by this display. He had actually been using his strength to keep Grimmjow down, but he had flung him off like a ragdoll. He lost all time to muse as fingers curled around the dark locks of hair at the base of his neck this time.

Grimmjow yanked his head back painfully and Ulquiorra watched out the corner of his eye as Grimmjow bit him. He let out a harsh gasp as Grimmjow's fang-like teeth punctured the pale flesh between his neck and shoulder. He watched as Grimmjow eagerly lapped up the red liquid that was now freely gushing from the deep wound.

The larger Espada was grinding himself into the smaller Espada's rear, hands grasping his pale hips painfully. He grazed his teeth down his superior's spine, leaving red marks and some blood. He moved his mouth back up, leaving a trail of saliva mixed with sweat and blood.

Ulquiorra gave a quiet cry when Grimmjow bit down harshly above his hollow hole and entered him roughly at the same time. His teeth clenched as Grimmjow lifted his hips off the bed and began ramming into them. He gave no time to adjust to the large intrusion, nor did he bother to coax similar pleasure for his partner, he simply pounded into Ulquiorra, licking up the blood and grunting as he did so.

Ulquiorra's face was smashed mercilessly into the tangle of sheets while his hips were hoisted up with every brutal thrust. Grimmjow reached one hand around and began stroking him roughly in time with his thrusts. The calluses on his fingers and the smoothness of his palm made for an interesting sensation.

Grimmjow could feel himself coming to a climax, so he bit down on the same spot above Ulquiorra's hollow hole, re-opening the wound and ripping it deeper. Ulquiorra hissed loudly as his flesh tore and Grimmjow slammed mercilessly into him and came. His hand pulled roughly on Ulquiorra erection, causing the smaller Espada to come as well.

Now sated, Grimmjow began licking the blood and semen off Ulquiorra's body.

XxX

The meeting that the Espada were forced to attend was about to begin. Actually, only Grimmjow was forced to attend, as if he was given a choice, he would say something resembling, _Fuck no. Now go suck my left nut._

Grimmjow was at the table that was placed to the side of the room, which had tea, coffee and those neat little finger sandwich thingies. After stuffing as many of the sandwiched down his throat as he could, Grimmjow began to help himself to coffee.

He felt a presence behind him and didn't bother to turn around. He knew who it was.

"Pour me some coffee," the voice said, neither an order nor a request. It was a _statement_.

"Do it yourself, you little shit," Grimmjow snarled

Just as Grimmjow had poured the coffee into the cup, a hand darted through his hollow hole and took the cup. He spun around to find Ulquiorra's retreating back and his sipping _his mother-fucking coffee!_

"You little fucker!" he roared and leapt over the table to the other Espada.

Ichimaru Gin entered at the perfect time and simply said, "My, my, watch the language."

XxX

Alas, this was simply written because I got bored waiting for a download to effing work! cries review if you want a cookie. I know I do.

Shiny


End file.
